Hora de aventura El Mago De La Oscuridad Parte 1
by Gabu R F
Summary: Estos eventos ocurrieron cuando Finn tenia 13 años, no lo confunden.


Hora de aventura

Presenta

El Mago de la Oscuridad parte 1

Capitulo 1 el regreso del Mago de la Oscuridad

El alma de El Lich, cuya venganza fallo por culpa de Finn, Jake, Dulce Princesa y el Rey Helado; con frío y sin energía un día estuvo rondando por el castillo. En una celda del calabozo, por ahí lejos vio a una persona en su interior y se pregunto: "¿Quién es el?"

M. de la oscuridad: Oye, ven. Yo te puedo ayudar a cumplir tu venganza… Sí, ven, ven, ¿no tienes frío? Ven.

El alma de El Lich pensó si confiar o no en él. El dijo: "Ya voy".

El hombre le dijo su nombre.

M. de la oscuridad: Ah, casi lo olvido, mi nombre es El Mago de la Oscuridad y yo te puedo ayudar a cumplir tu venganza. Sí, solo tienes que hacer algo por mi, ¿está bien?

El alma de El Lich aceptó con gusto.

M. de la oscuridad: Bien, entonces lo que tienes que hacer es encontrar una llave y a La Dulce Princesa. Luego, debes arrojar la llave. Si lo escucha, tú atráela al calabozo y si se le cae la llave, yo la tomare primero y te prometo que cumpliré tu venganza, ¿bien?

Bien.

Entonces el alma de El Lich fue a buscar la llave. Después de encontrarla solo le faltaba buscar a La Dulce Princesa, cuando la encontró arrojó la llave y La Princesa lo escucho.

La Dulce Princesa: ¿Ah?, ¿Cómo llego esto aquí?

El alma de El Lich hizo mucho ruido para que La Dulce Princesa lo escuchara y lo siguiera al calabozo

La Dulce Princesa: ¿Ah, el calabozo? Y, ¿por qué?... ¿Ah? Oye tu me pareces familiar. Mmm, bueno.

Cuando se iba, por accidente se le cayó la llave. Iba a recogerla, pero El Mago la tomó primero y abrió la celda.

M. de la oscuridad: ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, por fin soy libre gracias por liberarme ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

La Dulce Princesa: ¡Ay, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Ahora ya se quien eres tú, eres El Mago de la Oscuridad! No, tú no. ¡El caos, la oscuridad y la destrucción gobernaran el Dulce Reino; no, toda la tierra de Ooo! Ahora, ¿que tengo que hacer? Podría llamar a Finn y Jake, pero yo tuve toda la culpa así que voy a perseguirlo. Tomaré el helicóptero.

Lo persiguió por todo el Dulce Reino.

La Dulce Princesa: ¡Detente ahora, mago!

M. de la oscuridad: ¡Jamás, toda la tierra de Ooo será mía! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, nunca me detendrán!

La Dulce Princesa: ¡Detente ahora!

M. de la oscuridad: ¡Noooooo!

Se dispararon rayos entre si hasta que los rayos se intersectaron. El Mago se quedó con la mitad de sus energías pero uso lo suficiente para disparar un rayo mas. se estrelló en el centro del Dulce Reino y La Dulce Princesa al recibir el rayo se convirtió en una niña de 13 años otra vez y su helicóptero se estrelló en las afueras del Dulce Reino.

Mientras que Finn y Jake fueron al Dulce Reino porque Mentitas los llamo a ambos y les dijo que vinieran ya que vio algo raro en el centro del reino.

Jake: Oye, Finn, repíteme, ¿por qué estamos aquí? Ahh, quieres ver a La Dulce Princesa, ¿no? Je, je.

Finn: ¿Quéeeeeeee? No, recuerda que Mentitas nos llamó.

Mentitas: Finn y Jake, tienen que venir al Dulce Reino rápido. Pasé por el centro del Reino y vi algo muy, muy raro y apareció misteriosamente un helicóptero con nuestro símbolo de la realeza. Tienen que venir pero ya.

Finn: Bien allá iremos, vámonos, Jake, pero ya.

Jake: Bien, hermano, allá voy

Finn: ¿Ahora lo recuerdas, Jake?

Jake: Ahh, ahora entendí. Quieres ver a La Dulce Princesa.

Finn: ¡JAKE!

Jake: bien, bien ya, ya (suspiro)

Finn: Oye, Jake, mira, esa debe ser la cosa rara que Mentitas mencionó en el mensaje.

Jake: Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

Finn: Sólo debemos limpiar esto y ya.

Por allí paso Marceline y les pregunto que estaban haciendo.

Marceline: Vaya, hola, chicos y, ¿qué están haciendo los dos, eh?

Finn: Hola, Marceline, estamos limpiando esto porque Mentitas nos llamó para esto y lo aceptamos.

Marceline: Esta bien, yo me voy. Por cierto, chicos, ¿por que hay un helicóptero afuera?

Finn y Jake: ¿Qué? ¿Un helicóptero?

Marceline: Sí, un helicóptero esta afuera. Bueno, adiós.

Finn y Jake: Adiós.

Finn: oye Jake ¿cierto que Mentitas menciono un helicóptero?

Jake: si cierto y el dijo que tenia su símbolo.

Finn: Bueno, Jake, limpiemos esto. Vamos.

Estaban por allí Arcoiris y el Rey Helado.

En ese entonces empezó a temblar.

Finn: Jake, ¿no sientes ese temblor?

Jake: Sí, Finn también lo siento pero, ¿que podría salir mal?

Finn: Jake, no debiste decir eso.

Jake: ¿Por qué?

Finn: Porque si dices eso las cosas van muy mal

Ahí salio en el Dulce Reino un remolino gigante y La Dulce Princesa se despertó por el ruido

La Dulce Princesa: ¿Qué? Ahí no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, ¡ha comenzado el caos, la oscuridad y la destrucción que gobernarán toda la tierra de Ooo! ¡Noooooo!

El remolino adsorbió a Finn, Jake, La Dulce Princesa. Marceline, Arcoiris y el Rey Helado.

Todos: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Capitulo 2: Finn, un héroe de corazón valiente.

Finn: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ay, ¿donde estoy? Jake… Jake… Jake, ¿donde estas?

?: Finn, ya cálmate por favor, ¿sí?

Finn: ¿Ah?, ¿quien esta allí?

?: Detrás de ti.

Finn: ¿De mí? A ver (se volteó) ¡Ahhhhhhhh, Dulce Princesa! ¿Eres tú?

La Dulce Princesa: Sí, soy yo, Finn.

Finn: ¿Qué pasho?

La Dulce Princesa: El Mago hizo esto.

Finn: ¿El Mago?

La Dulce Princesa: Sí, El Mago de la Oscuridad me convirtió en una niña de 13 años otra vez, Finn.

Finn: Bueno, pero, ¿donde esta Jake?

La Dulce Princesa: Yo tampoco lo sé. Pero hay que hacer algo. ¡Ya se! Rápido, Finn, sube al helicóptero!

Finn: Y, ¿qué es lo que pensó, Dulce Princesa?

La Dulce Princesa: Vamos a buscar a los 4.

Finn: ¿los 4?

La Dulce Princesa: si los 4.

Finn: Y, ¿quienes son?

La Dulce Princesa: Jake, Arcoiris, Marceline y el Rey Helado.

Finn: Y, ¿por qué el Rey Helado?

La Dulce Princesa: Era el único disponible OK.

Finn: Ah, bueno.

La Dulce Princesa: Bien, todos a bordo.

Finn: Sííííí.

La Dulce Princesa: Bueno, vámonos ya.

Así Finn y La Dulce Princesa comenzaron su aventura para buscar a Jake, Arcoiris, Marceline y el Rey Helado para luchar contra El Mago de la Oscuridad.

Capitulo 3: Encontrar a Jake, Arcoiris, Marceline y el Rey Helado.

Finn: Bien, princesa, ¿quién es primero, eh?

La Dulce Princesa: El primero es Jake.

Finn: Bien. Pero, ¿dónde esta?

La Dulce Princesa: Según el radar esta en el fondo del océano.

Finn: Ahhh, ¿dijiste océano?

La Dulce Princesa: Si, océano. ¿Qué, le temes al océano?

Finn: ¿Quién, yo? No no le temo al océano; no no no no no. ¡Y no!.

La Dulce Princesa: Bueno, entonces vamos por Jake.

Finn: Ay ay ay no no dejare que el miedo me controle; no no y no ¡NO LE TEMO AL OCÉANO! Ah, por cierto, ¿donde podrá estar Jake?

La Dulce Princesa: En un pozo en el fondo del océano.

Finn: Bueno.

La Dulce Princesa: Muy bien, ya llegamos.

Finn: ¡JAKE, JAKE! ¿Estas por aquí?

La Dulce Princesa: Finn, allá esta Jake.

Finn: ¡Ey, Jake! Jake, ¿estás bien?

Jake: Ay, hermano, sí, estoy bien.

La Dulce Princesa: ¿Y ese símbolo que Jake tiene en la espalda? Ah, Finn, Jake esta fingiendo. Tiene una marca rara en su espalda.

Finn: ¿Qué?

Jake: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡LOS MATARE A LOS DOS!

Finn: Jake reacciona. Un momento ya se.

Finn sabía que a Jake no le gustaba que él tocara su violín, y lo tocó.

Finn: Oye, Jake escucha esto.

Jake: ¡NO TOQUES MI VIOLÍN!

Finn: Ahora, Dulce Princesa es ahora o nunca.

La Dulce Princesa golpeó a Jake en la espalda, donde tenía la marca rara y Jake volvió a la normalidad.

Jake: Ay, ¿que pasó aquí?

Finn: ¡JAKE, REGRESASTE!

Jake: Ah sí, que bueno. Pero, ¿a donde fui exactamente?

Finn: Te lo explicaré en el helicóptero.

La Dulce Princesa: Rápido chicos, vamos.

Finn y Jake: Allá vamos.

Jake: ¿Un helicóptero? Genial.

Ya habían encontrado a Jake. Sólo les faltaban 3 por buscar.

Mientras tanto en el helicóptero.

Jake: Bien, ¿alguien quiere explicarme que esta pasando aquí? Finn, ¿me puedes explicar, sí?.

Finn: Bueno, que La Dulce Princesa te explique, ¿bien?.

La Dulce Princesa: Bueno, Jake, esto es obra de El Mago de la Oscuridad.

Jake: ¿El Mago de la Oscuridad?

La Dulce Princesa: Sí, El Mago de la Oscuridad fue el que dominó toda la tierra de Ooo con puño de hierro, con el poder de la oscuridad total de su lado. Su objetivo es que la tierra de Ooo este en la oscuridad total.

Jake: Entendido.

La Dulce Princesa: Bien chicos, sólo nos faltan 3 personas por buscar.

Jake: Y, ¿quiénes son los que faltan?

La Dulce Princesa: Los que faltan son Arcoiris, Marceline y el Rey Helado.

Jake: Pero, ¿por que el Rey Helado?

Finn: Era el único disponible.

Jake: Ah, bueno.

Finn: Y ¿quién es el siguiente?

La Dulce Princesa: La que sigue es Arcoiris.

Jake: ¡ARCOIRIS!

La Dulce Princesa: Sí, Arcoiris.

Jake: Vamos, vamos, ¿donde esta? Dilo, ¡pero yaaaaaaaaa!.

La Dulce Princesa: Bueno, bueno ya (suspiro), el radar dice que Arcoiris esta en la parte más fría de la tierra de Ooo. Bien, ya llegamos.

Jake: ¡ARCOIRIS, ALLÁ VOY YO!

Finn: ¿Qué le pasa a Jake?

La Dulce Princesa: Ahh, son los efectos del amor.

Finn: Ah, ciento Jake y Arcoiris son novios. Pero ¿Cuál es el amor?

La Dulce Princesa: El amor hace a las personas enamoradas hacer muchas tonterías.

Finn: Ahhhhh, bueno Jake, espéranos.

Jake: ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO, USTEDES ME ALCAZAN!

Estuvieron buscándola hasta que la encontraron. Más bien, Jake la encontró.

Jake: ¡Arcoiris, Arcoiris estas bien!.

Arcoiris: 난 괜찮아 경우 감사 제이크는 페치.

Traducción: Sí, Jake, estoy bien, gracias por buscarme.

Jake ¡Ay, que bueno que estés bien!.

Finn: Jake, ¿encontraste a Arcoiris? ¿Esta bien?

La Dulce Princesa: Finn, recuerda que también Arcoiris esta hipnotizada; que no se te olvide, ¿bien?

Finn: Esta bien, lo había olvidado, je.(en su mente) "Ay, que tonto; si quieres que La Dulce Princesa se enamore de ti debes escucharla"

Jake: Ay, Arcoiris, yo puedo hacer lo que tu quieras, amorcito.

Arcoiris: 음, 제이크, 난 당신이 핀과 달콤한 공주를 물리 싶습니다.

Traducción: Bueno, Jake, quiero que derrotes a Finn y a Dulce Princesa.

Jake: ¿Qué? No puedo hacerlo, son mis amigos.

Arcoiris: 당신이 내 질문은 어떤 짓을 했을까라고하지 않았나요?

Traducción: ¿No dijiste que harías todo lo que yo te pidiera?

Jake: Sí lo dije, pero eso nunca, son mi amigos.

Arcoiris: 그럼, ㅎ, ㅎ, ㅎ, 모든 사람들을 죽이고, 죽인해야합니다.

Traducción: Bueno, entonces tendré que matarlos a todos, je, je, je.:

Jake: Ah, que bien. Espera, ¿qué?

Finn: Ey Jake, Arcoiris esta hipnotizada.

Jake: Pues creo que me lo dijiste un poco tarde, porque yo ya me di cuenta.

Finn: Jake, tenemos que pelear con ella.

Jake: ¿Qué? Pero no quiero pelear con Arcoiris.

La Dulce Princesa: Jake, esa no es la Arcoiris que tu conocías. Esta hipnotizada.

Jake: Bien, los ayudare.

Finn: Bien, a pelear.

Jake: Oye, tu no eres la Arcoiris que yo conocí porque yo quiero a mi Arcoiris de siempre.

Ahí Finn, Jake y Dulce Princesa empezaron a pelear contra Arcoiris. Finn la distrajo un poco, Jake la agarró con sus brazos y piernas.

Jake: Vamos Dulce Princesa, es tu oportunidad. Rápido, no puedo resistir mucho.

La Dulce Princesa: De acuerdo.

La Dulce Princesa se montó en Arcoiris y buscó la marca, la cual estaba en su cuerno. Ella le dio un fuerte golpe allí para que Arcoiris volviera a la normalidad.

Arcoiris: 무슨 일이 있었지?

Traducción: Ay, ¿qué pasó?

Jake: Arcoiris, Arcoiris, ay, has vuelto. Que bueno que estés bien.

Arcoiris: 좋은하지만 어떻게 된 거에요?

Traducción: Bueno pero, ¿que pasó?

La Dulce Princesa: Oigan los dos, no hay tiempo. Vámonos.

Finn: Jake, Arcoiris, vámonos pero ya, o si no los dejaremos aquí.

Jake: Bien, bien. Allá vamos Arcoiris, pero ya, je, je, je.

Arcoiris: 또 아이에

Traducción: Allá voy

Ya solo les faltaban 2 por buscar: Marceline y El Rey Helado.

Jake: Bueno, ¿quién sigue?

La Dulce Princesa: El Rey Helado.

Jake: Bueno (suspiro) y, ¿donde esta?

La Dulce Princesa: Esta en el desierto. Muy bien, vamos a buscarlo.

Finn: ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Oye, Rey Helado! ¡No te dejaremos ni una princesa porque estas loco y eres un cretino!

Rey Helado: ¡Los voy a matar a todos! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Todos: ¡Allá esta!

Finn: Oye, Rey Helado.

Rey Helado: ¿Qué? Ah, Finn, Jake y… ¿Ah, tu quién eres?

La Dulce Princesa: ¿Qué? ¿No me conoces? Bueno eso es fabuloso para mí y las Princesas pero no es normal en ti, Rey Helado.

Rey Helado: ¿Qué Princesas? ¿Qué es eso?

Jake: Guau, guau, guau. Oye Finn, así me gusta este Rey Helado.

Finn: Debe ser por que esta hipnotizado. "Recuerda Finn que el Rey Helado esta hipnotizado, que no se te olvide", dijo en su mente.

Finn: Pero me pregunto ¿Dónde esta la marca rara? Mmmm… Ah, esta ahí en su barba.

Después empezó a temblar.

Rey Helado: Entonces ya lo saben ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Los destruiré a todos, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

El Rey Helado con su magia hizo un monstruo de hielo que no se fundía, que solo él podía controlar.

Rey Helado: Muy bien Monstruo de Hielo ataca. ¡Ay no, no Monstruo de Hielo! ¡Yo no!

Finn: Ja, ja. Oye, Rey Helado, ni siquiera puedes controlar a ese monstruo, ja, ja.

Rey Helado: Atácalos a ellos no a mi, Monstruo de Hielo.

Jake: Arcoiris, tengo una idea. Ese monstruo es enorme, ¿que tal si lo hacemos tropezar, eh? Así se caerá y Finn golpeara al Rey Helado en su barba donde tiene la marca rara, ¿bien?

Arcoiris: 우리는 제이크 동의 겁니다 동안.

Traducción: Bien Jake de acuerdo lo haremos.

La Dulce Princesa: ¡Ay!

Rey Helado: Ja, ja que bueno que te tropezaste. Eso me da una idea je, je. Oye Finn, haber si te gusta ver que tu amiguita estará aplastada je, je.

La Dulce Princesa: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Finn: ¡Rey Helado! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! "Piensa Finn, una forma para salvar a La Dulce Princesa. Piensa Finn, piensa". Ah, ya lo tengo, usaré mis habilidades ninja. Ahhhh. Estrellas ninja de hielo. Ja, oye Rey Helado, recibe esto, ja, ja.

Rey Helado: ¡Ay, así lo quieres e bueno ataque de 1000 estrellas ninja de hielo a ver que te paresa.

Finn usado su espada para romper las estrellas ninja de hielo.

Finn: ¡YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA Y MÁS YA JE, JE! Dulce Princesa esta bien.

La Dulce Princesa: Si estoy buen gracias Finn no sabia que tenias habilidades ninja.

Finn: si bueno.

Rey Helado: A baya será 2 por 1.

Finn: Rápido a correr, rápido.

Jake: Muy bien Arcoiris lista.

Arcoiris: 목록 경우.

Traducción: Si lista.

Jake: Muy bien a por el pero ya.

Jake y Arcoiris hicieron que el monstruo MH se tropezó y se rompió en muchos pedacitos e hizo que el Rey Helado se cayera y Finn corrió para golpearlo.

Finn: ¡YYYYAAAA! toma un puñetazo Rey Helado.

Rey Helado: Ahí mi barba.

Ya solo les falta 1.

Rey Helado: Ahí ¿que paso? ¿Donde estoy?

La Dulce Princesa: Muy bien hecho Finn solo nos falta Marceline.

Finn: Muy bien Rey Helado nosotros pedimos su ayuda.

Rey Helado: Que pedirme ayuda a mi ¡NOOOOOO! Y para que necesitan mi ayuda e.

La Dulce Princesa: Le pedimos ayuda para detener al mago de la oscuridad por favor Rey Helado si.

Rey Helado: Déjame pensarlo ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Finn: O baya el Rey Helado no va a ayudarnos. Bueno chicos vamonos.

La Dulce Princesa: Finn espera recuerda que lo necesitamos.

Finn: Pero el no nos quiere ayudar.

La Dulce Princesa: Ahí que encontrar una forma para que nos ayude Finn.

Finn: Hmmm a ya se. Oye Rey Helado si no nos ayuda El Mago de la Oscuridad se va a llevar todas las princesas y no te va a dejar ni una para que tu captures.

La Dulce Princesa: Así si. Si no nos ayuda El Mago no va dejarte ni una princesa para que tú captures.

Rey Helado: …Finn, Jake, Dulce Princesa y como te llames que están esperando hay un reino que salvar vamonos pero ya.

La Dulce Princesa: Baya Finn si que lo convenciste muy bien.

Finn: Si lo convencí muy bien je, je. Bueno quien es siguiente en la lista.

La Dulce Princesa: La ultima es Marceline.

Finn: Bueno Jake, Arcoiris rápido vamonos.

Jake: Bien aya vamos, vamonos Arcoiris.

Arcoiris: 경우와 소년 제이크

Traducción: Si aya boy Jake.

La Dulce Princesa: Rápido chicos suban todos.

Jake: Bien quien sigue en la lista.

La Dulce Princesa: La siguiente en Marceline la ultima que queda.

Rey Helado: ¿Marceline? ¿Quien es ella?

Finn: No la conoces Rey Helado.

Rey Helado: No, yo no la conozco. Bueno no que yo sepa.

La computadora del helicóptero escucho el nombre de Marceline y encontró un dato de ella.

Computadora: MARCELINE.

Finn: A ¿Qué es esto e?

La Dulce Princesa: Yo le instale una computadora.

Jake: Una computadora vaya.

Computadora: MARCELINE TAMBIEN CONOCIDA COMO LA REINA VAMPIRO MACELINE ERA UNA PLEBEYA VAMPIRA DIFERENTE A LOS DEMAS VAMPIROS. UN DÍA SE ENFRENTO AL REY VAMPIRO, ELLA PELEO CON EL REY Y LO DERROTO Y ASI OBTUVO EL TITULO DE REINA VAMPIRO.

Finn: Vaya eso lo explica todo bueno ¿donde esta Marceline?

La Dulce Princesa: En el centro de la tierra de Ooo.

Jake: Oye yo tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo vamos a ir al centro de la tierra de Ooo si eso necesita una excavadora?

La Dulce Princesa: No ahí problema lo convertiré este helicóptero en una excavadora.

Jake: Y ¿Cómo lo aras?

La Dulce Princesa: Con esto.

La Dulce Princesa presiono el botón de excavadora y el helicóptero se convirtió en una, excavadora.

La Dulce Princesa: Muy bien vamonos.

Escarbo asta llegar el centro de la tierra de Ooo.

La Dulce Princesa: Muy bien ya legamos.

Finn: O que bien oye hay esta, En su mente: no debes recordar Finn que ella esta hipnotizada, no lo olvides Finn.

Finn: Se que esta hipnotizada así que Marceline no finjas.

La Dulce Princesa: Finn que bueno que no se te olvido.

Marceline: Bien entonces no es necesaria fingir gracias por ahórrame tiempo ja, ja ¡HHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAA!

Rey Helado: Ahí miren la hora yo ya me tengo que ir.

Jake: A yo también.

Rey Helado y Jake: Muy bien adiós

Rey Helado: Ahí ¿Por qué no nos vamos?

La Dulce Princesa: Oigan no pueden irse.

Finn: Se tienen que quedar aquí.

Arcoiris: 제이크뿐만 아니라 이것에 대해 갈 수 있고당신이 용감 줄 알았는데.

Traducción: Jake como puedes irte de esto así, yo pensé que eras valiente.

Jake: si, si soy valiente no, no dejare que el miedo me controle a pelear con vampiros.

Finn: recuerda Jake que la necesitamos viva así que no la mates.

Jake: Bien, bien.

Arcoiris: 그게 내가 알고있는 제이크의.

Traducción: Ese es el Jake que conozco.

Finn: ¿Donde esta la marca? A en su cuello.

Empezaron a pelear Jake, Arcoiris y La Dulce Princesa distrajeron a Marceline el Rey Helado le congelo las piernas por un rato intentaba pegarle en el cuello no lo pudo lograr.

Finn: Ahí Rey Helado tienes que congélales y lo brazos también.

Rey Helado: Ahí no puedo el miedo me controlo.

Finn: Nunca digas eso viejo.

Rey Helado: bien hay boy yo.

Jake: Finn es tu oportunidad yo te lanzare Asia Marceline bien.

Finn: Puede funcionar.

Jake: No lo e intentada es mi primera vez.

Finn: ¿QUEEEEEE? ¡HHHHHHHHHHHHHHAA!

Finn: Bien puedes hacerlo Finn ¡YYYYYYAAAAAA! Es la hora de acabar con esto.

Finn logro pegarle en la marca que tenia Marceline.

Marceline: ¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Hay ¿Qué paso?

Finn: Si lo logramos. Ya Marceline era la última.

La Dulce Princesa: Muy bien Finn ya encontramos a todos los que nos pueden ayudar.

Finn: Y ahora ¿Qué?

La Dulce Princesa: Solo debemos regresas al Dulce Reino tonto.

Marceline: Alguien puede explicarme que sucede aquí.

Finn: En el helicóptero te explicamos.

Marceline: Bueno.

La Dulce Princesa: Ya vamonos.

Ya han encontrado a los 4, ahora solo deben volver al Dulce Reino y derrotar al Mago de la oscuridad.

Marceline: Muy bien ya me pueden explicar.

Finn: Bien a todos La Dulce Princesa y yo los estuvimos buscando para que nos ayuden a derrotar al mago de la oscuridad.

La Dulce Princesa: El Mago de la oscuridad aterrorizaba a toda la tierra de Ooo en el pasado era invencible pero un día un héroe peleo por el honor de la tierra de Ooo lo venció pero al vencerlo el murió en esa batalla y el Dulce Reino lo encerró para toda la eternidad pero un día fue liberado y toda la culpa es mía.

Todos: ¡QUE!

La Dulce Princesa: Se me cayó la llave el la tomo y Salio del calabozo y por eso tuve que pedirles ayuda a ustedes 5.

Finn: Bueno Dulce Princesa no hay que sentir culpa lo que paso, paso lo importante es derrotar al Mago de la oscuridad.

La Dulce Princesa: (snif, snif) o gracias Finn por sentirme mejor.

Finn: De nada

Computadora: TIENEN UN MENSAJE ENTRANTE

Todos: ¿Ah?

M. de la oscuridad: Hola a todos.

Finn y La Dulce Princesa: Mago.

Finn: Así que eres tu El Mago de la Oscuridad.

M. de la oscuridad: Si yo soy El Mago de la Oscuridad Hmmm pare que ya en vencido a mis chicos, bueno yo me rindo.

Todos: ¿Qué?

M. de la oscuridad: Si yo me boy para siempre si quieren pueden volver a Dulce Reino yo me boy adiós.

Computadora: MENSAJE TERMINADO.

Jake: Baya entonces ya termino con todo esto.

Jake, Rey Helado y Arcoiris le creyeron al mago.

Pero Finn, Dulce Princesa y Marceline no le creyeron.

La Dulce Princesa: Le creen todo lo que el dice esta mintiendo.

Finn: Si es cierto si el lo hubiera dicho enserio el es malo.

Marceline: Yo conozco muy bien a los malos, el malo nunca cumple sus promesas.

Jake: Así y como saben si dice la verdad o esta mintiendo.

Finn, Marceline y La Dulce Princesa: Se le nota en su cara.

Jake: Mmm yace que tal si vamos al Dulce Reino a ver si el decía la verdad o esta mintiendo bien.

La Dulce Princesa: Bien vamos al Dulce Reino

Volaron así el Dulce Reino pero había cambiado mucho de la última vez que estuvieron.

La Dulce Princesa: No puedo quererlo ¿pero como?

Finn: ¿Qué pasa?

La Dulce Princesa: Miren todos.

Todos: ¿ah?

Bajaron a la entrada del Dulce Reino y vieron una sorpresa

M. de la oscuridad: Hola héroes.

CONTIUARA…


End file.
